Lost Soul
by Midnight-girl32
Summary: Kagome is a youg girl who has been beaten by her mom so she runs away
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I have decided to start a new story! It's sad so far. :'(. I hope you like it! Midnight-girl32

* * *

Chapter one  
Birthday

'I'm just a kid. And life is a nightmare' that quote from Simple Plan's song _I'm Just a Kid_ is my life.

All my life I have been living on the streets alone. Well I shouldn't say all my life. I did have a family, before I ran away on May 24, 2003 at 8:30 PM, my tenth birthday, two years ago today. I ran away from my mom, grandpa, and my younger brother, Sota. No! I only ran away from my mother; she was the one treating me like I was a stray dog in the pound. She abused me!

By the way my name is Kagome, my last name is not important.

I sighed as I looked over the lake that I was seated cross-legged by to the sun set. The sky was a purple-blue-pink colour. The lake, where I caught the trout for supper earlier today, was clam. I uncrossed my legs, slowly stood up and walked over to the cabin that I was staying the night in. The cabin had three rooms, a bedroom, a dinning room/ kitchen, and a bathroom with running hot water. YES! I haven't had a good shower in a long time.

I have one huge back pack that I keep all my cloths, towels, food, a small blanket and a travel pillow. I also have a belt-like pack that I have my sanitary stuff. I looked though my bags that was in the bedroom to find my towel, night-cloths, shampoo, and soap. I took my stuff into the bathroom, started the shower and undressed.

I was clean after the water ran cold. I got out, wrapped the towel around me turned off the water, got dressed in a blue-green tang top and leggings, and went to grab my brush from my bag. I walked back into the still foggy bathroom, wiped off the mirror, and begin brushing my shoulder length, raven black hair.

I stopped, looked at my dark brown eyes, and sighed. Even though I keep telling myself I'm not lonely my eyes still show it. But, today the most on my birthday. "Happy birthday to me!" I sang to myself and started to brush my hair again. "Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday dear Kagome! Happy birthday to me!" I sighed then begin singing new song:

"I woke up it was seven. I waited 'til eleven, Just to figure out that, no one would call. I think I got a lot of friends, But I don't hear from them, what's another night all alone, When your spending every day on own. And here it goes. I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone, and the world is having more fun than me, Tonight. And maybe when, the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed. Staring at these four walls again. I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time." I keep singing as I put down the brush and opened the small window in the bathroom to let the steam out. "Everyone's got somewhere to go. And they're gonna leave me, here on my own. And here it goes. I'm just a kid, And life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone, and the world is having more fun than me, Tonight. What the hell is wrong, with me? Don't fit in with anybody. How did this happen to me? Wide awake I'm bored and can't fall asleep. And every night is the worst night ever. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid I know it's not fair. Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone, and the world is. Nobody wants to be alone in the world. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone and the world is. Nobody wants to be alone in the world. Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone, and the world is, having more fun than me. Tonight I'm all alone. Tonight nobody cares. Tonight, 'cuz just I'm a kid tonight" when I was done singing I was done brushing my hair. I have got that song stuck in my head so I won't forget it.

I walked into the kitchen, warmed up the stove, and cooked the fish. As I waited for it to cook I hung up my towel near the stove in a place where it wont burst into flames, got my notebook that I use for a journal, and my pen, and sat on the chair in the at the table in the kitchen. I just stole this notebook today from a donation box for the needy; well I guess you could say I'm needy. I did a little sketching before I ran away from home. I was the best in my class; that was the only thing I could be proud of.

* * *

Sorry cliff hanger. Okay. Read and review please. Okay. Love yea all! Bye-bye!


	2. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

Sorry I'm not going to be alble to update my fanfictions for awil

Midnight-girl32


	3. a need for trust

Sorry it took me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update. I have either been busy or wrters cramp! Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 2

A Need for Trust

I woke up late the next morning with the sound of rain banging on the wall. I sat up and looked out the window. It's not a smart idea to go out today, but if I don't I might get caught.

I looked around. The room had a bed, a desk with a lamp, a couch, and a bookshelf with lots of good books on it. I laid back down for a moment, then reluctantly through my feet over the side of the bed and on to the cold, wood floor. Sighing I stood up, wishing I had some slippers. I changed into my sweater, blue jeans, and socks.

I went out to the kitchen had some left over fish, then into the bathroom and had a shower. After, I packed the rest of my stuff, put a slicker over my clothes and bag, and walked out into the pouring rain.

Some how, about two hours later I managed to hitchhike to the capital of Japan, Tokyo. The city I _ran_ away from, but the wrong end of the city. This end has many bad demons, half-demons, and bums.

I walked, alert, down a long, dark back ally. My head was up, my ears straining to hear even the little but of sound. I jumped at every little sound I heard. I was still raining but not as hard, and it was starting to annoy me. It made me freak-out even more.

**_Crash_**! The sound came loudly from behind me. Looking around I saw it was just a stray cat that knocked over a trash can.

"What are you getting all worked about, Kagome?" I asked myself out loud, it sounded good to hear my voice and then my echo.

"There's no one here named Kagome. Well at lest that I know of." Said a male voice from behind.

I spun quickly around on my heal. There he was. He was dressed in a plain white tee and blue jeans. His long hair was silver, with little dog ears on the top of his head.

"I'm Kagome. I was just talking to myself." I said looking deep in to his amber colored eyes.

"Well, Kagome, if you keep talking to your self, people well think you're crazy." He said, "By the way my name is Inuyasha."

"Well, _Inuyasha,_ can you get out of my way I have places to go and things to do." I turned around and to a few steps.

He jumped in front of me blocking my way. "In this area?" he asked.

"Maybe. Any ways I need to go or I'll be late!" I stood strait up. My chest out.

"For what? There are no small shops, or schools, around here for you to be late for." He told me. He didn't look away from my eyes. That, hopefully, means that he doesn't want to rape me.

I sighed. "You aren't going to let me pass are you? Why not?" he was beginning to scare me but I didn't back down. I was not going to show my self as weak. I didn't need to be beat once more, not by some one I don't know.

"You figured that out quickly. You remind me of some one I know, that's all."

"My _twin sister_ is famous. That actor/singer that decide to live with her father and leave her twin to suffer because I twister my ankle doing gymnastic, which, by the way, I hate! So, I got beaten by my mother because I was the only one bringing in any money in that house, besides my mother's prostitution, Which was only for her drugs and alcohol!" I ranted.

"Uh… sorry to bring it up." He said.

I felt my cheeks getting hot, after relied what I said. "Opss! I so did not mean to say that!" But in I way what I told him made me feel better, but also like I fool.

* * *

Alright! I'll try hard not to take to long! alight! Read and Review!

Midnight-girl32


End file.
